<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lucky Meeting by InfraredRays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302477">A Lucky Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraredRays/pseuds/InfraredRays'>InfraredRays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Junko almost suffocates him w tibbies at the beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraredRays/pseuds/InfraredRays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just his luck, he thinks, that he's not dead the moment they see each other. </p><p>Junko and Nagito meet each other for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoshima Junko/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lucky Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this ship just because I think it would be fascinating to see them interact more. I wrote this fic a while ago but it's still one of my favorites so, I've decided to post it. As if there's anybody reading junkomaeda in 2020 sldjsldn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“Komaeda-kuuuun!!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nagito stopped dead in his tracks. He had been walking around this spot for an hour or so waiting for her to actually show up, and was barely convinced she actually would until he heard her shrill voice cut through the air like a knife. He had barely gotten to turn around to see where it was coming from before feeling...what? Was it anger? Passion? Well, currently, it was confusion, as she suddenly grabbed him in for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Komaeda-kun!!! It’s actually you!! In person!!” she smiled widely, almost suffocating him in the embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“E-enoshima-san....” He spoke awkwardly into her chest, “Could...could you let me go please? I can’t breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Awww, just a little bit more, Komaeda-kun! It’ll all be over soon!!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He panicked- she wasn’t really about to outright kill her just then, was she? The longer she held him, the more spacy he became. However, even when he told his body to try and push her away, it didn’t seem to listen. It was almost as her very presence was controlling him somehow. The embrace didn’t last much longer, though, as she finally let go and he immediately came back to his senses, coughing and gasping for breath once he was free.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ahh....Mukuro...don’t you just love the feeling of almost suffocating someone??” She asked, trapped in her own perverted state of bliss. The girl coming up behind her just nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course.” She responded. Once Nagito caught his breath, he was finally able to look up and really take in who he was in the presence of.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Junko Enoshima. Ultimate Fashionista. The one responsible for The Worst, Most Tragic Event in History. The Ultimate Despair. Looking at her (and who was presumably her sister behind her), Nagito felt like he should have been filled with anger, and not even just normal anger, no. He was in the presence of the one person who destroyed the beacon of hope and destroyed absolutely everything. He should be livid, ready to explode at any minute like a volcano close to eruption. But...he wasn’t angry. He felt like maybe he should be despairing, at the very least. He automatically assumed that anybody in the general vicinity of her just fell into despair from being around her but...that was also not the case, at least it didn’t feel like it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Heeey- Komaeda-kuuun! Is anybody in there??” She called out, getting in close to his face and knocking on his head. “Don’t think I brought you here just to let you gawk at my magnificent body!!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He continued to ignore her, realizing that he was intrigued- fascinated, even. Envious of someone like her. It had him taken aback slightly, but he easily came to terms with it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course, someone like you...would have that effect...on someone like me...” he suddenly said. Junko just looked at him, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Eh??”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He shook his head, smiling gently.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ah, my bad, Enoshima-san. I must’ve been thinking out loud again...my apologies.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She pulled back from him, laughing what seemed to be a genuine laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No need to apologize, Ko-chan!!” She stopped, then looked at him with intrigue. “Though, I am curious to know what you meant by that...care to elaborate?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nagito just continued to smile, happy to explain himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ah, well I was just thinking...I figured any normal, self-respecting person would become angry or easily fall into despair from simply being around you...however I am filled with fascination for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her face brightened, and Nagito noticed, as he cleared his throat to clarify himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t get me wrong, I hate you with every fiber of my being. You’re a horrible person who deserves to die, however...” He covered part of his face with his hand in shame, “...I think I envy you, and for that I also deserve such a fate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Junko’s facial expression didn’t change, in fact it grew brighter, and she laughed once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Upupupupu....! Mukuro, do you feel that? My chest...it’s burning!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Are you having a heart attack?” Mukuro asked entirely seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No no, it’s love! It’s heartbreak! The infamous Nagito Komaeda has told me that he wishes for me to die!! The despair....upupupu...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Nagito’s heart skipped a beat as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “...infamous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Junko leapt out of her own trance, speaking matter-of-factly to Nagito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ko-chan...don’t you know? You are breathtaking. Every aspect of you interests me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Nagito shook his head, smiling in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No no, you’re lying to make me feel better. Only to bring me back down, is that right?” Because his luck certainly couldn’t get him through a meeting with Junko Enoshima. There was no way she was being serious. She spoke up again, this time in a cutesy, childish tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Nooo!! I’m being super serious right nooow! I admit, I think it’s a little silly that you believe in hope so much when there are far better things to waste your time on, but...” She switched once again, back to a much more normal tone of voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Your perseverance, your drive for something that is just absolutely and utterly unattainable...it’s admirable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    His head started to spin. He was looking for words to say back to her, but they weren’t coming to his head. Admirable? Him? And by Junko Enoshima herself? Not in a million years. There just was no way that she would feel that way about someone as lowly as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You can stop lying now, Enoshima-san...” He finally spoke up, still trying to gather his thoughts. He was going to say something else, but Junko spoke first, walking closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You know, Komaeda, we’re really not so different from each other. We may strive for things at the opposite ends of the spectrum but, at the end of it all, we are both just as determined to get what we want.” She went up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. “So much so that we’d do things that go against our own moral compass to achieve them in the end,” and finally, leaned up to speak quietly into his ear, “is that not so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A shiver had gone up Nagito’s spine, leaving him with even less to say because, technically, she was right. He would do anything as long as it meant a more shining hope would come out in the end. His head had even begun to hurt a little, though for some reason he wasn’t bothered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “So,” Junko continued, smirking and walking around to his side, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I say we make a deal. It’s entirely your choice to make,” She tapped a finger on his chest to emphasize her point, “I’m not going to kill you if you say no..” The finger then ran down to his stomach playfully before she returned her hand to lay palm down on his chest. He was still too much in a daze to even register what she was doing as bad, in fact for some reason he wanted more of it. His heart started beating a little bit faster as he finally managed to speak up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What, exactly, Enoshima-san, would this deal be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh, nothing much...I just think we should work together, ya know?” She sighed, her voice having a melancholy tone to it. “I don’t even know if it would work, but...” Her face lit up again as she clutched onto his shirt, “I think that’s what makes it so exciting...I can see things before they happen, but I have no idea what will happen if we team up...either of our demises would be....absolutely, positively, wonderfully despairing!! Upupupupu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Nagito’s chest tightened. Her shrill laugh cut through the night. He had no idea what she meant by being able to see things before they happen, but if he had agreed to this, then that would just lead to the biggest hope he could imagine coming out on top. It was glorious to think of, and he had to stop himself from laughing as well. Suddenly, he had begun to realize a very real, and very scary thing about himself and his actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    There was absolutely nothing in the way of him saying no.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>